


taste and touch me, baby

by psharp10



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, ass eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psharp10/pseuds/psharp10
Summary: “Really?” Kyungsoo asks, tone slightly teasing. He runs his hands along Sehun’s torso, fingertips tracing the moles one by one. “Did they mistake you for a model again?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dadsinc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadsinc/gifts).



> happy birthday v!!! ily and i'm glad i got to know you, you're an absolutely amazing person and you're always so so so sweet and understanding ;; i know this isn't much but i tried and ah, neither ksoo nor sehun are members that i write v well so sesoo... is a very new pairing for me to write lmao but i thought that our kyungmyeon HCs may not match up so i wanted to give you something better ;; i hope u enjoy this and i hope that ur birthday and the rest of the year goes by wonderfully ♥
> 
> and i hope i got it right??? that u still like sesoo???
> 
> this is really just some porn w ass eating and rimming. i apologize bc i'm good at nothing else so this is all i got lol

“Relax,” Kyungsoo murmurs, pressing his lips softly right below Sehun’s ear. He digs his fingers in harder, rubbing out the tension from Sehun’s shoulders.

It’s been a long week for both of them, with the company Kyungsoo’s working with having some clientele problems and Sehun just returning from his trip to Paris the other day, having gone to cover the fashion week there. It’s been quite a while since they’ve had this time to spend just with each other.

“ _Hyung_ ,” Sehun moans when Kyungsoo manages to press his fingers in the right spot. “I missed you,” he whispers after, feeling lighter, better.

“Mhmm,” Kyungsoo hums, shifting a bit lower so that his legs now rest just below the curve of Sehun’s ass. “Me too, Sehunnie.”

“Missed you- _ah_ ,” Kyungsoo digs in his knuckles and shifts a bit, his erection brushing against Sehun’s ass, skin on skin, “so much.”

Kyungsoo hums, smiling as he finishes off the massage. “How was Paris?”

“Amazing,” Sehun whispers, breathing a bit heavily.

“Really?” Kyungsoo asks, tone slightly teasing. He runs his hands along Sehun’s torso, fingertips tracing the moles one by one. “Did they mistake you for a model again?”

Sehun huffs out a laugh at that. “They did.”

Kyungsoo’s fingers brush over his ass and Sehun shivers. He can feel the goosebumps rising on his skin despite the warm room temperature.

“Hyung,” he breathes out. “ _Please_.”

And Kyungsoo is too soft for Sehun, can’t say ‘no’ to him easily - except for when it really matters - not when he wants something just as much as Sehun does.

“Okay.” Kyungsoo shifts back, moving his legs off of Sehun’s so that Sehun can spread his legs apart.

Kyungsoo’s palms are warm on Sehun’s skin, his fingers gentle as he teases Sehun’s rim. “Sehunnie,” he whispers, leaning down to kiss along the slope of the younger’s ass. “Ready?”

A broken moan is what he gets in response - affirmative.

The first lick comes as a surprise, even though Sehun is already anticipating it. The heat of Kyungsoo’s body right next to his, his warm tongue licking into him, the warmth in the room, makes Sehun burn up. Kyungsoo goes slowly but thoroughly, makes sure to lick around the rim, kiss the skin, and then gently push his way in. It’s both maddeningly slow and so annoying, but also _so_ good that Sehun can’t say anything against it.

He pants, trying to catch his breath, and curls his fingers tighter into the bedsheet when Kyungsoo moans as he eats Sehun out. The vibrations make Sehun’s dick leak onto the covers, and the wet pool of precum would be uncomfortable, but Sehun’s mind is too absorbed with Kyungsoo’s mouth to pay much attention to anything else.

“Hyung,” Sehun gasps out, “hyung, I’m-”

“Yes, Sehunnie?” And there’s that teasing again. Kyungsoo pulls back from where he’s been eating out Sehun and the younger whines at the loss of contact even though Kyungsoo’s hands are still on his thighs, thumbs rubbing slow circles onto the skin. “Tell me.”

“Hy-” Kyungsoo’s thumb pushing just into him catches Sehun off-guard, the words dying in his mouths, unable to slip past his lips.

“Sehun-ah?” Kyungsoo questions, and Sehun can _hear_ the smile in his voice. He shivers, even at moments like these, Kyungsoo’s all calm and collected and his voice is so deep, so smooth, it punches Sehun right in the gut.

“Eat me out, hyung,” he manages to push the words past his lips, hoping he sounds coherent enough. “Fuck me with your fingers and make me come with your mouth.”

“You love my mouth, don’t you?” Kyungsoo asks, and then leans down to kiss Sehun’s inner thighs, making the younger whine. “Want me to use my fingers first?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Sehun says, unclenching and clenching his fingers with the grip he has on the bedsheet.

“Be a good boy for me,” Kyungsoo murmurs, “get on your hands and knees.”

Sehun scrambles to follow and Kyungsoo’s hands immediately come up to his waist, guiding him. He can hear the older chuckling behind him, probably at Sehun’s eagerness - but he can’t help it, his dick is leaking and throbbing and he just wants to be eaten out.

“So cute,” Kyungsoo whispers as he presses light kisses along the curve of Sehun’s spine.

Sehun hears the words and blushes, whining a bit for some contact, for something and _anything_ , hyung, please.

And Kyungsoo complies, because he wants to do this, wants to give Sehun this pleasure, just as much as Sehun wants to receive it.

Kyungsoo takes the bottle of lube from the bedside table and pops open the cap, pouring out some of the liquid onto his fingers. He rubs his fingers together to warm up the lube a bit and then traces Sehun’s hole with two of his fingers.

Sehun gasps at the first contact, too sensitive, and his dick twitches. Kyungsoo slowly pushes the first finger in, lets Sehun adjust to it and then moves. He fucks Sehun as if he has all the time in the world to do just this. It’s torturous but Sehun enjoys it all the same, panting heavily into the pillow.

“Hyung, another finger,” Sehun says, almost demands, but it comes out more as a whine, _pleading_. “Please.”

“So greedy,” Kyungsoo says, pulling out his finger and tracing the hole with two fingers. “Such a brat,” he continues and teases Sehun by pushing the two fingers in until the first knuckle.

“But you love me regardless,” Sehun replies, his voice cracking at the end as Kyungsoo pushes in his fingers completely.

“I do.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t hold back after that, picking up the pace as he thrusts the two fingers in and out of Sehun. He stretches Sehun’s hole open with a third finger and some more lube, crooking his fingers up to find the spot.

When he does, Sehun keens, loud and drawn out, back arched and ass pushing back to Kyungsoo’s fingers. Kyungsoo rubs at Sehun’s prostate until the younger’s left writhing and cursing, knees slipping on the bedsheet.

“Hyung, hyung, your mouth,” Sehun mumbles, “want your mouth-”

Kyungsoo grins at the words and slowly pulls out his fingers, letting them trail down the perineum and over the balls, making Sehun jerk at the touch.

He licks in without much warning, just a short pause and a brief kiss on the curve of Sehun’s ass. Kyungsoo keeps his tongue flat for the first few strokes, and then spreads Sehun’s ass cheeks further apart so that he can push his tongue in.

A low, guttural moan slips past Sehun’s lips when Kyungsoo finally begins thrusting his tongue in and out of Sehun, slow but sure. The saliva drips all over Kyungsoo’s chin, gets on Sehun’s skin, and makes the slide even more slick.

The sounds echoing in the bedroom sound downright filthy and Sehun gets off on them too.

A litany of curses fall from Sehun’s lips when Kyungsoo’s hand makes it way around to brush against Sehun’s erection. And it’s with Kyungsoo’s palm rubbing over the head of Sehun’s cock that Sehun comes, his hole fluttering around Kyungsoo’s tongue.

His balances breaks and he falls onto his elbows, chest heaving and thighs quivering as Kyungsoo follows up by kissing every other inch of Sehun’s skin.

“Hy- hyung,” Sehun pants out after a while.

“Hmm?” Kyungsoo hums and helps Sehun turn around, a mess of satiated, floppy limbs.

“I want you,” Sehun says, smiling softly as Kyungsoo helps him move so that he’s not lying on the wet spot.

“You’re a bit tired for that though,” Kyungsoo says, raising an eyebrow at the younger’s words.

“I can still blow you,” Sehun replies, frank.

Kyungsoo blinks, once, twice, and then grins. “That you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> /o\


End file.
